The Spirit of Giving
by Nymbis
Summary: One-shot, fluffy. Stanton contemplates the relationships throughout his life as he searches for the perfect gift for Serena. Takes place during the Christmas season.


__

_The Spirit of Giving_

**By**: Nymbis

**Summary**: One-shot, fluffy. Stanton contemplates the relationships throughout his life as he searches for the perfect gift for Serena. Takes place during the Christmas season.

**AN**: I don't know why I wrote this, as I usually don't write Stanton-based fics, and it's far from Christmas, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So Enjoy!

:::::::::::::::::::

Stanton watched his breath hang in the air as he walked down the street. Normally, in Los Angeles, it was never cold. But today seemed to be an exception, as the bitter cold cut through his layers of clothing like a knife through butter. He gave an involuntary shiver, which was odd, as he never felt cold.

Not from the outside at least.

Several people were rushing frantically about, doing their last minute shopping on Christmas Eve. It amused Stanton to see so many people pulling out miles-long lists and talking over cell phones, while simultaneously trying to balance heavy shopping bags. The human race was an interesting one, to say the least.

As Stanton walked by, he saw a homeless man lying on the sidewalk, sleeping. A cardboard sign read: _Plese help_ _my_ _family_ _durring_ _Xmas_. Stanton looked down to see a worn hat lying beside the sign, a few coins inside. He slipped a twenty in it and continued his walk.

He silently gazed at all the lighted signs in front of the stores, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

He had no idea what to get Serena for Christmas.

Normally, Stanton wouldn't purchase things as meaningless as Christmas presents, but Serena was a special case. He inwardly smiled, Serena was a special person.

He sighed as he put his ice-cold hands into the pockets of his jacket. A few girls smiled at him awkwardly before they passed him on the street. Stanton ignored them, his mind was too preoccupied.

He supposed that in truth, the only reason he had never bought Christmas presents was because he never felt like he needed to. Followers were not interested in spreading Holiday cheer, and Stanton hand never felt a real connection to any of them anyways.

His mind slowly drifted over to the people in his life.

Cassandra. His first female apprentice, also, the first to ever have an infatuation with him. Stanton sighed, as once again another wave of guilt crashed over him. Out of all the Followers he had ever crossed over, Cassandra was the one that cost him the most sleep at night. She had been happy a long time ago, with loving parents, good grades, and great friends. Sadly, the perfect ones were the ones Stanton liked to bend, the ones that he enjoyed robbing hope from. Naturally, she began to fall for her mentor, and sadly, Stanton could never return her feelings. He supposed part of it was his fault. In the beginning, he had slowly warmed up to Cassandra, more so than any of his other Followers. Yet, when Serena had come along, that changed everything. A small part of him felt bad for stomping over someone's emotions like that, but once he remembered all of her plots of overthrowing him, that small part was discarded. She was an Outcast now, and Stanton rarely saw her anymore. He silently wished she would be able to find the happiness that he took from her so long ago.

Tymmie and Karyl. His right hand men, the dastardly duo, or whatever else they felt like naming themselves that week. He supposed neither of them were close enough to be considered friends. Tymmie had gone Infidus, betraying Stanton and the other Followers of the Atrox. He served Lambert now, and that thought alone made Stanton want to forget all about Tymmie.

Karyl was no better, he had been part of the plot to overthrow Stanton with Cassandra. No one had seen of heard from Karyl since the failed tactic, and Stanton could only assume that he'd been Outcasted as well.

Inwardly, Stanton knew that he would never have anything that remotely resembled friendship. He was Prince of the Night, heir to the Darkness, and such relationships were farfetched.

Lambert. The man that played both the role of Protector and Destroyer to Stanton. Lambert had hidden behind the mask of a caring role model, a mentor, and a teacher. He was easily the closest thing Stanton had to a father, or an uncle. Yet, when power was awarded, Lambert had sacrificed Stanton without a second thought. How had he worded it? 'I decided to be only loyal to myself.' Yes, he was the worst type of Follower, somehow more nefarious than the regular. He was Infidi, a treacherous one, and everything and anything was sacrificed simply so he could be given a higher seat of power. The betrayal that Stanton had felt the day that Lambert revealed himself as Darius, was unmatched to any other feeling he had had.

Well, except for one.

Serena.

The feelings he had for her made all the previous hurts, wrongs, and sufferings disappear. It was her that had brought warmth inside of Stanton. The only warmth he had felt in years.

When he first laid eyes on her, it had been as her enemy. He and his lackeys had kidnapped the Daughter Catty, and Vanessa was becoming outnumbered.

And then she entered. Her green eyes had sparkled with such intensity that even Stanton felt unworthy to look at them. She was dressed as a living flame, which Stanton could see matched nothing to what was inside of her. She emitted a fire, a fire that wasn't cold, but full of warmth and life. Stanton could have spent eternity staring at her.

It felt like time had stood still. For a moment, Stanton forgot about being the cruel and heartless Immortal he was supposed to be, and instead felt more like a heartsick boy. It almost felt like she had already broken his heart.

Before Serena knew it was him she would be facing, she gave him a smile. Not a flirtatious, or seductive smile, but a nice simple one. One full of kindness, and one full of encouragement. Stanton could do nothing but gape at her.

She had nervously clicked her tongue barbell against her teeth, before she had decided to fight with Tymmie.

Stanton had felt helpless as he watched her fight. She was young, and inexperienced, but she wouldn't relent. That fact alone made Stanton long for her immensely. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met.

As time drew on, the two would see each other many times, fighting various battles. Over time, hate turned to rivalry, rivalry to friendship, and friendship to love. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care. He loved her and that was that, and nothing, not even the fear of being killed by Regulators, would stop him.

Stanton smiled as he entered a jewelry store. Even now, when they could be together, and there was no fear, he still felt an awe and fear whenever he was near her.

She still made him feel warmth. And warmth was what he wanted. When he had restepped into the Cold Fire, he didn't need to feel the icy flames. He held Serena in his mind, and in his heart.

And he felt warmth.

Christmas was supposedly the time of giving, but it wasn't what most people would imagine. Stanton wasn't giving Serena anything, he was thanking her for all she had given him.

When he entered, the salesman looked at him with a smile, "May I help you?" He asked kindly.

Stanton smiled, he had discovered what his perfect gift would be, "Yes, I'm looking for a ring."

Finis


End file.
